Saturday Night Indoors
by Chris17ish
Summary: Ash Ketchum has gone missing for more than 48 hours. He was last seen in the Kalos region. The last person seen with, Ash Ketchum was Sinnoh's very own champion, Cynthia. Just what is Cynthia's connection with Ash? Yandere/Obsessive Cynthia x Ash
1. Chapter 1

In a pale grey room with a steel table, and two steel chairs; there a blonde lady sat in one of those chairs with her arms and legs crossed, The lady was wearing a black dress, and had two black clips in her hair, her bangs covering her left eye.

The lady was waiting impatiently as she looked around the dull lifeless room. The only thing the room had was a mirror that was probably one of those two way mirrors. She frowned and sighed and glared at the mirror. On the other side of the mirror is where her integrators were located, and the ones most likely responsible for turning up the Ac and making the room a freezing hell!

Just then the door opened and in the doorway was a fairly tall man in a brown trench coat. He slowly made his way to the table and pulled out the chair, and took a seat.

The men stared at the woman and raise his eyebrows waiting for her to say something while the woman stared blankly, and kept her stone-cold grey eyes on the man.

"..." It was silent for a minute or so; the only sound that could be heard was the Ac buzzing in the distance.

"Brrr... It sure is cold in here" The man said trying to break the ice as he looked at the blonde with a smile, but it was obvious to the woman that the smile was fake.

"Looker. Why am I here?" The lady asked as she stared intently at the man who eyes widen at the mention of the name.

"Been a while since anyone called me that... Look I'll be blunt about this, Cynthia.

Ash Ketchum has been missing for more then 48 hours. We got a tip from a random Good Samaritan that you were the last person, Ash was seen with before he went missing." Looker said studying her reaction which he noted she didn't really react all too surprise.

"Oh really? That's sad. I hope his mother is doing okay with the news."

"Really? You don't seem all to surprise about this..." Looker said and watched as Cynthia eyes widen for a split second, and then managed to remain calm.

"You're not accusing me are you?" Cynthia asked calmly

"I am a firm believer that one is not guilty until proven otherwise. So no I am not accusing you of anything just yet... Look just answer my questions, and you'll be able to leave." Looker said with a frown

"Okay."

"Was Ash acting weird or acting out of the ordinary"

" Well he did seem kinda solemn. If I understood correctly he and the group of friends that he was traveling with in Kalos had recently part ways due to the location of one of his last gym battles."

"…Go on" Looker said as he brought out a notebook and took a few notes.

"He seem kind of out of it. One of his friend takes place in those Pokemon showcase events. They ended up changing the location and date of the girl's showcase. Leaving Ash and the group to split up by his choice."

"Hmm... How noble of Ash." Looker remarked to himself

" Ash is always doing things for the benefit of others..." Cynthia trailed off with a fond smile.

Looker wrote a few notes down before he asked...

"Describe your relationship between you and Ash?"

"Well... We are friends of sort. He really helped me out against the mess Team Galactic stirred up in Sinnoh. And he is really kind to all Pokèmon that he meets. As a trainer he has the potential to go far maybe even farther then me..." Cynthia said with a fond smile

Looker noted that the relationship between Ash and Cynthia was indeed questionable.

"Can you explain what The Champion of the Sinnoh region was doing in the Kalos region." Looker said with an eyebrow raise.

" I am a free person! I have the right to go anywhere I want! Even if I am a champion!" Cynthia raised her voice clearly annoyed and avoiding the question.

Looker was taken aback by her turn of emotions. He had to dial it up he couldn't let her walk all over him even if she was a champion.

"Just answer the fucking question! Why were you in Kalos! Do you have something to hide? I do have reports of you in the Unova region during the time Ash was traveling through the Unova region. What is it with you and Ash? After he traveled the Sinnoh region you meet again in Unova, and now Kalos! Can you explain why you keep on running into Ash Ketchum? " Looker said angrily and waited for a response. Cynthia was quiet, but she glared at Looker who didn't back one inch and glared right back at her.

"I am not a Stalker!" Cynthia shouted in anger as she stood up and was about to walk away, but Looker stopped her.

"If you take one step out of that door. You will be arrested, and strip of your Champion status. Your career and everything you've worked for will be gone in a snap! Just like that!"

Cynthia glared at Looker, but decided it be better to keep a cool head. She sighed and sat back down, and cross her arms, and said...

"Okay... But you have no right to make accusations of me."

Looker frowned he knew he never accused her of being a stalker, and that single outburst was very, very suspicious. Also to note The Sinnoh Champion, is described as a calm, and level headed individual. Her acting like this was very out of character.

Looker looked up from his notebook He notice that she was waiting impatiently to answer his next question.

'Well might as well get this over with' Looker thought to himself

"... Why were you in Kalos?"

" I overheard some people talking about Mega Evolution. I heard Garchomp could Mega Evolve so I went to the Kalos region to investigate for myself."

Looker noticed how angry she seem about Kalos, he deduce that there had to be something wrong for her to be quick to rage especially given her answer. For someone to make an outburst like that and give such a harmless innocent answer like that was very dubious...

"Cynthia... Tell me what would anyone want with Ash Ketchum?"

"...You know as much as I do, Looker that Ash has taken down plenty of crime syndicates, and has made it on a few people's hitlist."

Looker frowned he knew she was right.

Ex Team Galactic and Plasma members would be the most likely perpetrators... But still...

"Tell me, Looker just think of how reckless Ash has been in each region he visits. Trouble always seems to find him no matter where he goes... If anything this is a shame, but it is not like we all didn't see it coming, we've just put it on the back of our minds." Cynthia said as she glance at Looker reaction which didn't seem like the Looker she knew

"... You know that's very heartless of you. You say that you were all buddy-buddy with, Ketchum and yet you speak of his disappearance as if it was gonna always happen. Ha some friend, right?"

Cynthia bit her lip, she was fuming it would seem Looker had hit a nerve.

' Bingo' Looker said to himself, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"NOW HOLD ON IF YOU THINK I DIDN'T CARE ONE BIT FOR, ASH THEN YOU ARE DEAD WRONG" Cynthia yelled in rage as she picked up the chair and threw the chair across the room. Looker could see both of her Stone cold eyes as she started to heave up and down in rage. It was unsettling how The Champion Of Sinnoh had lost her cool at the mention of her relationship with Ash Ketchum.

All of these signs were sure giveaways pointing all at her all he needed was evidence and a alibi.

"You know in the twenty-seven years that I worked as an international police agent. I'm certain that you know where, Ash Ketchum is. Listen if you can please tell me where he is located. We can all look pass this." Looker said very seriously as he kept his eyes on her waiting for her response.

"...Looker I am not the culprit."

"Cynthia, don't do this. This whole interrogation is pointing to you. You were the last one at the scene. All we need is a motive."

"Hahahaha... I've told you I'm not a culprit or a conspirator or anything of that sorts. Just because I was the last one at the scene means jack shit."

"...Cynthia what do you have against Ash Ketchum?"

"What are you talking about? I have nothing against him!"

" You say that, but I have trouble believing you..."

"Ash is a very sweet young person that treats Pokèmon and humans with so much kindness. How could I ever possibly have anything against him?"

"Cynthia, Ash is a boy. He is underage" Looker said sternly as he glance at her to see her eyes widen.

"A-are you serious? That is completely preposterous!" Cynthia shouted in rage

"Really? Cause you wanna to know what I think? I think you're jealous of all the little girls that Ash meets on his journeys! You're jealous of how they can fall in love with Ash and you can't but just sit on the sidelines and watch! So you mysteriously and coincidently run into Ash Ketchum to keep tabs on him, But once you went to go check on him in Kalos you've snapped and thought 'If I can't have him no one can'" Looker yelled out as Cynthia started to hysterically laugh at the accusations.

Looker felt uneasy as he slowly pulled a tape recorder out and pressed record hoping she would give in.

Cynthia kept on laughing until she ran out of breath... Once she regain her breath she stared at Looker with her usual cold-grey eyes, and a sickening smile.

"You know... In all my life I've never heard something so ridiculous that it's pitiful. Your accusations were way off the mark! To think you used to be the best of what the international police had to offer. I wonder why they were thinking when they gave ou your job back?" Cynthia said cooly as if each word were an ice pick stabbing deeper and deeper into Looker's flesh.

Looker who's pride was deeply hurt was in complete rage.

"LISTEN UP. I TOOK THIS CASE BECAUSE IT WAS VERY PERSONAL TO ME! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TURN A BLIND EYE TO YOUR SUSPICIOUS ATTITUDE. THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Looker yelled out fully out of his seat now.

Before Cynthia could retaliate the door open revealing Officer Jenny and man in yellow shirt with a red Afro.

"O shit waddup, Cynth?" The man said with a smile as he walked in without a care in the world.

"Listen, Elite Four Member, Flint you're interrupting a very important interrogation... I suggest you leave" Looker said trying to dial down his anger and frustration.

"No can do, man. I'm her lawyer" Flint said with a grin as he gave Cynthia a thumbs up who in return rolled her eyes at him as she proceeded to walked out of the room.

"STOP HER! SHE HAS NO RI-" Looker started as he was about to dash after her, but was stop by officer Jenny and Flint.

"We were watching. And we think your connection with Ash is clouding your judgement..." Officer Jenny said with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah man, Ash and Cynth are cool. You can't throw Cynth under the bus like that" Flint said as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

Looker eyes widen and his eyes quivered in anger.

"Ash saved my ass when I was about to get fired from working my dream job! Now look at me I'm one of the best agents now thanks to him! It's my duty to figure out where Ash is and return him home!" Looker yelled out but to no avail the two left him in complete silence as he collapsed into his chair and just stared at the grey walls with a lifeless dull looked on his face.

[...&w$h11a9ti95R3AL]

The only sounds that could be heard in the ever decreasing temperature, grey pale lifeless room was the sounds of the Ac and quiet sounds of a man breaking and losing all sense of reason.

[...&w$h11a9ti95R3AL?]

[2:00Pm. Hallways of the Sinnoh Police Station]

Cynthia was about to walk out the back door when she realized all of her Pokemon were missing. She frowned she would have to talk to lady at the front desk and then deal with Looker again.

"Hey Cynth! Leaving so soon?" A light hearted voice called from behind her as she looked around only to see, Flint with a big grin as he held up her Pokèballs in his hands.

"How did you?" Cynthia said as she grabbed all four of her pokèballs.

"Well you know me I do have my ways" Flint said with a cheeky grin as Cynthia rolled her eyes. She grabbed her Pokèballs then proceeded to walked out the back door of the station while muttering her thanks; naturally Flint followed right after her.

"You know I was thinking; as your lawyer I think I'm entitled to going over your case at a nice fine Kalos-styled restaurant of course you would be there.. T-to go over your case. " Flint said while blushing as Cynthia stopped and turned around and stared at him in wonder.

Flint felt his cheeks burn as her curious grey eyes gazed into his

"Sure, but make it A Kanto-styled restaurant." Cynthia said completely ignoring Flint's flabbergasted face.

"O-OKAY IT'S A DATE!" Flint shouted with glee as Cynthia turned around and muttered "whatever"

"I'll send you the location of the restaurant!" Flint shouted as he watched Cynthia call out her Garchomp and then proceeded to fly off in the distance out of view.

However if Flint knew that Cynthia's pent house would mysteriously catch on fire while she was still getting ready for their 'date'; Flint would've stopped Cynthia from leaving and tell her that he loved her and then he would've hugged her and never let her go.

In only two days after Ash Ketchum's disappearance, The Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia who was the prime suspect for whereabouts of Ash Ketchum was presumed dead. Her body and Pokemon were burnt to ashes leaving no trace of the corpses.

...

[Pallet Town]

A week after the death of the supposed Cynthia, The Champion of Sinnoh, the only person that had information of the last whereabouts where Ash was last seen.

Her death destroyed any hope for Delia Ketchum in finding her missing son. No one had no idea where he was he just... vanished. The only thing that was left behind from him were his four Pokemon from the Kalos region. The only thing Delia had to look forward was the thought that wherever he was she knew that Pikachu was with him and that was great because Pikachu always found a way to get him out of trouble.

Delia sat in her chair and stared at a picture of her and Ash and Pikachu on the day Ash received Pikachu. Her eyes were red and puffy as her tear docks were already dry out from her crying. Her husband had left her and now Ash. Delia was truly alone in this world.

"Mr Mime?" Mimey called out from the kitchen as he made his way to Delia and pointed to the door signaling that someone was at the door.

"ASH!" Delia exclaimed as she rushed out of her seat and hustled to the door and opened the door only to see Gary...

Gary saw that looked of pain, and all hope utterly smashed and crumbled away in the matter of seconds. It was the look of a Mother slowly but surely dying and losing her grip at reality.

"Oh... It's you, Gary" The sound of her defeated voice made, Gary winced in pain at the sound of her sullen voice.

Gary walked in through the door and looked around the house and as he expected the dishes and trash were piling up around the kitchen.

"Any... News?" Delia asked Gary already predicting the worse.

"No... The man who was in charge of Ash's case was taken off the case, and is being investigated for arson." Gary said with a frown.

"Oh..." Delia said as she grabbed the picture frame and stared at it.

Gary sighed as he stared at the woman who raised him ever since he was a child, she was a mess, her hair wasn't comb, her eyes were red,and she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was pale. Ash's disappearance was destroying her. Hell it was destroying him too, he hadn't been able to focus on his research or sleep at night.

Gary knew he had to find Ash and bring him back home Not for his Grandfather's or Delia's sake, but for his sake too.

Because it was killing him too! Ash was Gary's only other friend and the worst thing about it was not knowing if your childhood friend was dead or alive.

...

[?]

The color Cream was the first thing Ash witnessed when he fluttered his eyes open. Ash felt the sensation of something soft and realized he was on a king-sized bed.

He took a glance to his right to see a mirror, and a dresser with a jewelry box. Taking in the room the cream colored walls and the gold accents was a lovely array of elegance. Ash decided to get off the bed, and remove the silk sheets. As he got off of the bed and his feet touched the cold wooden floor he glanced at his unfamiliar trousers. And came to the conclusion his clothes were missing and someone had changed his underwear!

After staring into space, Ash stood up and walked to the door and turned the handle of the golden door knob. What greeted him was the aroma of eggs and the faint sounds of humming. Ash felt his stomach grumble and without a thought followed the sounds until they got louder until finally he found himself in the kitchen and a tall blonde haired women with her hair in a messy bun; she was clothed in a baby blue bottom up shirt which did little to hide her dark velvet undergarments.

The blonde women suddenly stopped humming and turned around to face Ash with one bang covering her grey eyes she greeted him with a small smile.

Ash's mouth went agape and was shocked to see the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia as he stared at her as she giggled at him as he instantly remembered that he was practically naked in front of a women and felt himself get flustered.

Before he could run away to be properly dressed-

"Wait! Don't go breakfast will get cold" Cynthia said as she grabbed his arm and led him to a table where he sat there in a stupor and felt himself gazing at her bottom swaying with each step as she took off to put the finishing touches on the omelets. Cynthia glance back and smiled as Ash continued to stare at her in a trance.

"Enjoying the view are we?" Cynthia said cheekily as she set the food down on the dark mahogany table.

"What!" Ash said in shock as he felt his cheeks warm up instantly as Cynthia giggled at his expense.

"Pretty isn't it?" Cynthia said as she pointed to the open window that was located to the right of Ash which let in a cool breeze that made the curtains sway back and forth that seem to invite the lush green grass and the endless array of trees.

As the breeze touched Ash's cheeks as he finally took a glance around the kitchen to see tan walls with the occasional pot or pan on a rack, a chandelier, and a plate below him filled with an omelette with various seasonings, and ham and cheese mixed all together. The kitchen's atmosphere felt homey, Ash couldn't believe that he didn't even notice his surroundings then again he was captivated by the Sinnoh Champion's current state of undress.

" Are you gonna eat your food, Silly?" Cynthia said with a smile as she took a sip of her water.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ash said before chowing down on the omelette leaving any sense of rationality to be gone like the wind.

After having thirds Ash finally settled down completely forgetting his situation as he felt himself become drowsy as he needed a much needed nap. What Ash failed to noticed next to the dirty dishes on the counter was a bottle of sleeping pills tightly closed in plain view.

"Are you sleepy, darling?" Cynthia said with a giggled as Ash yawned in response.

Cynthia stood up and helped Ash stand up it would seem the medication was already taking an effect on him

"It's okay let's go take a nap, sweetie" Cynthia spoke in a way that sounded as if she was adding extra sugar on a funnel cake as she and Ash made their way up the stairs into the bedroom. Cynthia laid Ash down and put the covers over him as she gently closed the door behind her and got into covers and wrap her arms around him.

Cynthia smiled as she took one long sniff of Ash's hair and smiled all her problems were all gone now. That scent was her's. She had achieved her mission, Ash Ketchum was hers and hers alone and there would be no one getting in front of her love anymore for now as Ash and her would be together forever in her own secret villa on a deserted island were they would spend an eternity together.

Ash mumbled something incoherent and shifted facing Cynthia sleeping on his side and pressed his head between her bosom.

Cynthia was surprised by the sudden movement, but felt herself grin from ear to ear, Cynthia then readjusted to get comfortable. Things right now were going great for Cynthia as she drifted off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The ages for all characters is left into interpretation. Oh and I don't own anything ;)**

The breeze of the wind blew leaves across a wooden sign that had the words plastered across: "Welcome To Pallet Town"

"Look Clemont we're here!" exclaimed a young girl as she started to jog to the sign in high spirits.

"Serena could you please slow down" Clemont responded as he hastily trailed behind his companion.

"Clemont we have to hurry and see if there is anyway we can be of any assistance to Mrs. Ketchum" Serena exclaimed. Serena looked over the hill and Pallet town came into view. It had been a long time since she last visit Pallet town not since summer camp. She stopped and felt a heavy weight tug on her heart strings. Images of Ash's smiling face were the last memory she had of him before he disappeared.

Clemont finally caught up to Serena and was about to chime in a response and paused and took notice of Serena's expression. He knew she was thinking of Ash. Normally Clemont would've relished the idea of traveling alone with just Serena. However it was excruciating painful given the current circumstances. Every waking moment Serena would talk about Ash and how she vowed to find him. Clemont at the same time was hurting too he understood her pain but part of him did feel jealous. However, he knew he had to be the one to comfort her no matter how much he was suffering because for Clemont Serena was the most important person in the world to him.

"Hey it's going to be alright we're going to find him" Clemont said as he gave Serena a smile and a thumbs up.

Serena shook her head and dusted off her skirt and readjusted her hat.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed as she and Clemont gaze over to the horizon overlooking Pallet Town as the wind roared in the distance.

...

How many days has it been? That was the thought that occupied Ash as he was awoken up again by the sounds of cheerful singing. He stumbled out of bed and walked slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. He did not recognize himself. His face was pale and his eyes seem hollow. He had bags under his eye due to all nights that he spent with Cynthia. He was a bit thinner now and there were bite marks all around his neck from the times Cynthia had gotten carried away. Images of the previous night emerge. He shuddered and felt his heart rate go up he started to feel himself hyperventilate.

Images of Cynthia's nude body and her cold gray eyes and that sinister smile flash through his mind.

"Ash sweetie!" Cynthia called out completely knocking himself out of his trance. He knew that if he didn't come down in the next five minutes that she was going to punish him. He quickly staggered himself out the door and clutch the handrails of the stairs as he trudged his way down the stairs.

He made his way through the dining room table and he saw her in the kitchen clothed only with an apron on as she hummed a tune and turned around and smiled at him.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said as she set a plate down of pancakes and bacon down on the table. She remove the apron leaving her bare and sat down and poured herself a glass of milk. Ash sat right across from her and he felt her eyes on him. Ash was starving and he was about to gorge his food but a cough from Cynthia stopped him from his tracks.

"Are you really going to pig out without thanking the chef?" She snapped

He did not respond because he knew if he did that would make her angry.

"T-thank you for the meal" He croaked out his voice giving away. He looked down avoiding eye contact from her.

She smiled in satisfaction but it wasn't enough for her. Nothing was never enough for her.

"I can not believe that you still do not have manners! I'm really in a bad mood right now! Make me feel better" She commanded as she spread her legs wide open from her chair.

Ash eyes widen and he was scared but nevertheless without a word he slowly crawled under the table towards Cynthia.

Cynthia took a long sip from her glass of milk and she smiled in pleasure. She chuckled for moment and then she let out a soft moan.

"Oh my! Look at who is getting better. If you keep this up you'll receive a reward."


End file.
